Some embodiments of the present invention comprise methods and systems for capturing enhanced dynamic range images and video with sensors that are not capable of capturing the enhanced dynamic range with a single image capture. Some embodiments also relate to coding and decoding of video sequences.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.